Liebeslieder
by Sneaky Scherzo
Summary: AU SSHP SLASH In New York, Harry Potter finds himself not knowing where to go. Severus Snape the bitter pianist plays a tribute to the seasons.
1. A Cold Deep Blue

_"Such sunken beauty," the man whispered into the boy's ear as he reached for the zippers on his jeans. The boy shivered. Not because it was so cold in this run down place, or that he was very aroused, but he could not resist the way this stranger made him feel._

**Chapter One**

**A Cold Deep Blue**

Harry Potter moved to New York just a month ago. He had graduated from a community college in London, and had saved up enough money to move to the bustling metropolis. There was not much about his background, he was just an ordinary boy with dreams of living in a big city. His father worked for a computer software company, and his mother worked as a office clerk for a dental clinic. Harry did fairly well in highschool. His best friends being an aspiring lawyer going to Stanford, and an upcoming writer for football soccer plays who made his fame at the local school games. Harry was happy, but he wanted to move out after seeing about New York in movies and television shows. The place made him wonder about what he could not find in his hometown. Harry had all sorts of jobs to start saving for his trip. He worked at bakeries, delivered newspapers, helped at his father's workplace, cleaned as a janitor for a business building, served as a waiter in a diner, and every oppurtunity he had to make money.

Harry Potter was eager to see what the world would offer him.

Severus Snape lived in New York for most of his life. He moved from London to attend Juliard when he was given a scholarship. The scholarship was given in a competition for his rare interpretation of classical works on the piano. But after graduating from college, he soon realized there were too many out there just as talented as he was, and his oppurtunities were scarce. At first, he played in concert halls, with glory and encores and cheered on with bravos. But the audience quickly found someone else, playing with more emotions and skills than he did. Severus was becoming less and less popular. Soon, the the audience turned him away completely. He managed to make a living playing in clubs on weekdays, but he didn't like it there, no one payed attention to what he played. The atmostphere was always filled with rude laughter and strong alcohol, to him it was the scent of degradation. On weekends, all he did was stay in his barren apartment. He didn't socialize very much, he didn't do a lot of things very much, he preferred to keep to himself. Severus spent most of his savings when he first came to New York on this small flat and a grand piano. Being so used to compliments as a prodigy when he was in the spotlight, he couldn't stand the treatment he was given. Severus was told he had a gift, and that he should never let it go. He didn't, and now he currently resides in this bustling metropolis, composing short suites and playing in clubs.

Severus Snape was a proud and bitter man.

Harry didn't know what to do, as he was just fired from his job at the donut shop for being late for the fifth time. The place wasn't that great anyways, the guy who cleaned the bathroom always grabbed him in places. And when Harry turned around to ask him to stop, he would crack an unpleasant smile and go back to work.

Harry thought he would be okay as he walked down the street, but the more he thought about it, the angrier he got. He strode down fifth avenue, trying hard not to cry. He knew no one else here but his drunk room mate, Scott, who smelled like sweat and grease. At night, Scott would bring other drunk girls back to the apartment, and they would laugh wildly and drink. Harry would be in his room staring out the window, wondering why New York isn't the place he thought to be.

With his destination unknown, and a little lost, he wiped his eyes on his red and yellow scarf as he continued walking down the empty sidewalks. All of a sudden, he passed by an old brick building, and he heard a faint and weeping melody coming from atop. His footsteps stopped as he leaned his head back and tried to see which window it came from. It was already dark in the december evening, the sky was a cold deep blue, and the air was chilly as it had been drizzling. Snow was on the tips of balding branches from planted trees on sidewalks, and each tree had a coil of Christmas lights on them. The music gave Harry a stirring feeling his gut, and he felt indescribably moved from this scenery. He was rather motivated to go meet this pianist that made his day.


	2. Perfectly Normal

**Chapter Two**

**Perfectly Normal**

Harry went inside the red brick building and took the iron cage elevator to the top floor. He heard the melody coming from the door at the end of the dimly lit hallway. The boy straightened his clothes and hair, though he didn't know why. He knocked. The melody stopped, followed by complete silence. Harry's heartbeat became suffocatingly fast. Then he heard reluctant footsteps coming towards the door. The boy took a deep breath and waited nervously with his hands fidgeting behind his back. He heard the doorknob turn, and the door slowly opened with a creak. A middle aged man with black, greasy hair down to his chin leaned against the doorway. His skin was sickly pale, and he his lips were in a curled frown.

"I'm sorry, you must've knocked on the wrong door." He said in a low drawl then stepped back to close the door. The boy stuck his foot at the doorway before the man had a chance to shut off his visitor.

"Wait! I came here to see you... because I heard piano playing coming from your floor."

"What..." The man raised an eyebrow.

"Nevermind, am I bothering you?"

"No... not really."

"Well then I was wondering... if I can come in? It's awfully cold and I would really like hear some more." Harry rubbed his hands together and looked at the man. The man looked back at him with a shocked face. Then he swung his arms loosely in front of the boy.

"Are... you okay?" Harry asked while slowly backing away.

"Nothing, just making sure you're not a ghost, or a figment of my mind..." The man seemed lost in his thoughts.

"Oh, that you don't have to worry mister... I'm alive, just very cold, and kind of lost."

"You're not a mugger, are you?" There was a light frown on his face, but he seemed to have meant it as he withdrew slightly behind the door.

"No sir, I heard your piano playing, that's why I came up here to see where it was from. Then I realized that it was rather late, and that I don't want to go back to my apartment tonight. Plus if I did, I wouldn't be able to find my way. So I thought, being a stranger to this big city, what would I have to lose next to my life, to knock on your door? Now can I come in?"

"I-I don't get very many visitors, and my apartment, it's very empty... however completely confounded I am by your rude actions, you may come in..." He sounded a little tense. Then he spoke again. "That piece I played, before you cut me off, was December by Tchaikovsky." The man's words were more relaxed when he mentioned the music that drew the boy in.

Harry just looked at him with disbelief and laughed.

"Okay mister... okay."

The man gestured for Harry to come in as his other hand wiped his face. Harry walked into a large and empty room. To the right, was the piano. Beyond the piano was the window, with the blue of the evening sky scattering in. To the left, was a small kitchen space. The floors were grey and wooden. Harry looked around and didn't forget to comment.

"You're right, it is empty, hah... now if you don't mind playing, I would like to listen to some more." Harry sat down against the window with his chin resting on his arm. The man walked to the piano and started playing with audacity.

He didn't seem to mind the complete stranger sitting there watching him play. The unexpected guest just listened. The man felt awkward but not bothered by this little stranger. Every thing seemed perfectly normal. Besides the fact that he had never seen him before, and he basically broke into his living space, it was perfectly normal.

Harry Potter did not question his own actions. He did not question this awkward encounter, and he did not wonder about the man's being. But he knew there would never be another night quite like this.

When the man got to the finale of the piece, he seemed to have ignored him completely as he wore a dreamy expression on his face. His hair was in his face as he finished the song with a triumphant delivery. The notes echoed in the empty room and Harry applauded. The man looked startled. He seemed to have forgotten letting the boy inside. Harry cocked his head.

"What was that one called?"

"I-it's called 'Heroic', Chopin's polonaise. Ugh... why am I stammering? I apologize, I truly am not used to visitors." He sighed and leaned his elbows on the piano keys, making a clashing sound.

"I'm glad to be one of your few visitors. Now tell me, what is your name?" Harry's nose was pink from the cold winter air that seeped through the shut windows.

"My name is Severus Snape." The man brushed the hair out of his face.

"I'm Harold Potter, but I only answer when people say Harry."

"I didn't ask for your name."

"Right, it's only proper I respond so that you didn't have to ask." Harry didn't seem to mind the blunt, almost rude comment. The man's natural frown twisted into a small smile.

"Where are you from Harold? And what brings you here?"

"It's Harry."

"Sorry." Severus gestured for Harry to continue.

"I came from London a month ago, got a cruddy job at a donut shop, got fired from the cruddy donut shop today, then walked around in an awful mood. But I heard you play a little song while I was walking, and it was wonderful! With the atmosphere and all! Haven't you ever been in the snow with music playing and feel that way? No wait, then you can't hear yourself play... But the thing is, I was having a bad day but yeah, ya know, you made getting fired somewhat nice." Snape stared at the boy as he finished his words in more or less a single breath.

"I am glad you liked it. No one has listened to me play in a long time. Perhaps no one listened for longer than I remember." Then he smiled bitterly.

"So that December piece, by Tchau... what was it?"

"Tchaikovsky."

"Right... play that one again will you?"


	3. Amber Liquid

**Chapter Three**

**Amber Liquid**

The man sat down and continued playing. The tune was simple and bright spirited, seemingly alive with a trace of sorrow. Harry closed his eyes and thought about Christmas. He remembered about the fireplace at his house, and the smell of cinnamon, pies, and pine. The boy's eyes watered a little, for even though he still celebrated the holiday, everyone was too busy for it to be like his childhood winter again. And while the man's room was bare with no Christmas trees nor decorations, Harry could feel the simple bliss from the notes he played. He hadn't felt this happy from the snowy holiday in a long time.

Harry applauded when the man finished.

"I really liked that one, December by Tchaikovsky... I'll remember that."

"It's really called Christmas Time. Tchaikovsky wrote a series of twelve pieces for the piano, called The Seasons. I play the pieces every month, according to what month it is... like a tribute I suppose."

Harry nodded.

The man continued playing for more or less an hour. The songs gave Harry a rather sad feeling. Severus said the series of pieces were his favorite nocturnes and waltzes from Chopin, Scenes from Childhood by Schumann, and something about Schubert and Debussy. All the long and similiar sounding names confused the boy a little.

"So Mr. Snape, what do you do here?"

"I don't have any type of consistent work... I play at clubs when I can. The tip isn't very good." Severus stood up and walked to the kitchen cabinet. He pulled out a glass flask of amber liquid and walked back. The man slumped and sat down against the leg of the piano.

"So how long have you been here?" Harry's breaths came out in white puffs in the cold air.

"Twenty years." The man took a quick drink from the bottle. The boy walked to the piano and seated himself next to Severus.

"Ah... Say, can I have a little of that? I'm freezing."

"I don't have another glass, but if you don't mind sharing..." Severus wiped his mouth.

"I don't mind."

The man handed him the drink and looked at him. Harry tilted the bottle towards his lips carefully, but still poured too much down his throat. The boy's face immediately turned red.

"My, that is some strong stuff." He shook his head, then handed the drink back to Severus.

"Yes... I bought a caseful of this whiskey twenty years ago. Thinking there would be people to drink it with. But suppose not." Then he took a rather long drink from the bottle.

"Mr. Snape, I would have a drink with you anytime. Really, just give me a ring." Harry seemed to be a little drunk.

"Ah... would you really?"

"Yes! I would come over and listen to you play anytime!"

"Well, I don't know what to say... your thought is appreciated."

"Mr. Snape, you are the first, I say, the first person to have ever made me feel this way." Harry scooted closer to the man.

"You... don't drink a lot, do you?" Severus looked at the boy.

"Nope!" Then Harry gazed back at the man and smiled.


	4. Sunken Beauty

**Chapter Four**

**Sunken Beauty**

This scene is entirely descriptive sex. Read at your own peril...

The boy's green eyes were hazy and his cheeks were red from the alcohol. Severus had an urge to kiss him. But the boy beat him to it. Harry's tongue licked across the man's lower lip and he sighed. Severus wasn't used to kissing someone in a long time, but Harry was eager, and his tongue felt breathtakingly good. The man moaned as his lips were slightly parted, then Harry darted his pink tongue into his mouth. Severus nuzzled Harry's neck and bit lightly. The room was cold and dark, filled with noises of kissing and moaning.

"I hardly know you, but there will never be another person that will make me feel this way." Harry sighed as the man kissed his jawline and neck.

"You make me feel the same." The man murmured into Harry's ear. He helped the boy get to his feet.

"Hmm, the bedroom is this way."

"Yeah... sure..." Harry leaned up for more kisses, not really paying attention to what the man said.

They bumped into the doorway, kissing, while trying to get to the bedroom. As they got inside, Harry took off his scarf and jacket without a word.

"Such sunken beauty," the man whispered into the boy's ear as he reached for the zippers on his jeans. The boy shivered. Not because it was so cold in this run down place, or that he was very aroused, but he could not resist the way this stranger made him feel.

Harry moaned as Severus pushed his thigh against his erection.

"Fuck..." The boy grunted as the man moved his hands down his boxers. Severus stroked and moved his thumb down the length of Harry's penis as the boy panted. Harry pulled up the man's shirt, wanting him to take it off. Then they both eagerly undressed themselves to save more time from fumbling in the dark.

Harry pushed Severus flat on the bed. He started kissing the inside of the man's thighs and moved his way up. The man's breathing became sharp and hitched. Harry moved his head up and down as his tongue played with the tip of the man's erection.

"Oh god..." The man's hips raised and lowered. The boy lifted his head, looking flushed and smiling.

"Heh... do you prefer top or bottom?"

"I've never done this before... not with another man... what do you prefer?" The man said as he panted.

"Well... this is my first time with a guy, but I think bottom."

Then they went back to kissing.

"Say... is there, oh... any lubricant around here?" Harry gasped as the man traced his finger down his trail of dark hair.

The man fumbled on his drawer and found a bottle of lotion. He squeezed some in his palm and motioned Harry to lie down next to him. Severus kissed the boy as one hand massaged his erection and his arse. Harry grunted as his hips arched into the man's hand.

"I'm goin to come... if, hah... you keep on touching that place. So, ah... hurry up and, oh, fuck... me." The boy was panting, and he could barely speak without gasping.

The man laughed into Harry's neck. He made Harry flip onto his stomach, then slid a finger inside the boy's arse and moved it around. He asked Harry if he could take another one and Harry nodded. He slid the second one in and moved the two fingers in and out. After awhile, the boy said he was stretched enough for another one. Severus stuck the third finger in and Harry moaned. He made sure Harry was ready before he took all three fingers out.

He sat up and made Harry straddle him. He squeezed more lotion onto his palms and slathered it over his erection. Severus rubbed the rest onto Harry's prick.

The boy lifted himself over the man's lap as the man guided his erection inside. They both gasped.

"It hurts... be slow."

"I will."

The man slowly moved in and out of him, until the boy's pained expression softened. Severus moved his hips faster. He seemed to have hit something inside Harry, as the boy cried out.

"Oh god! Right there, Severus, harder... harder... please."

The man felt a strange need for weeping when the boy moaned his name. He hasn't heard anyone call him with such affection in a long time. He started fisting Harry's erection as he moved faster and faster. Harry leaned forward to kiss Severus. When they pulled away from the kiss, there was a string of spit between their lips.

"I'm going to come soon... I want to come together."

"Oh Harry... me too."

The two kissed again and Severus went harder and faster. There was a feeling rising in both of their stomachs.

"Ah... ah... Severus, I'm coming." The boy breathed his words. The man nodded.

Harry froze and cried into the man's shoulders. The man pushed hard one last time and Harry's contraction made him cry out the boy's name over and over.


	5. Deeply Fascinated

**Chapter Five**

**Deeply Fascinated**

Harry and Severus laid there on the bed and stared at the ceiling. The boy sighed, but he didn't say anything. The man was a little worried.

"I... didn't hurt you did I?"

Harry turned around and looked at him sternly.

"You did. My arse hurts."

"Ah..."

Harry smiled and sighed again.

Knowing there isn't really anything to say, Severus didn't try. He held Harry close to him. The boy snuggled beside the man and fell asleep. Severus couldn't help himself but sigh with him, then he shut his eyes soon after.

The next day, Harry woke up in the cold morning light. He looked at the man next to him who slept in such a peace that seemed undisturbed by world's vulgar ways. His head shifted, then a strand of black hair fell in his face. The boy felt as if his heart had skipped a beat. The man had been beautiful ever since Harry first heard his music on the frosty sidewalk. There was something haunting and romantic from the way he moved, spoke, and played the piano. The man gave him sweaty palms, and the boy felt deeply fascinated by his ache and passion. There was no need of getting to know him better. For Harry fully understood, the moment the man opened the door, his dreams were found. He smiled and looked down, only to see his own penis half erected from under the sheets.

"Ah!"

He realized he needed a shower.

Severus woke up to the sound of running water. He sat up in bed and blinked his eyes a few times. When he awoke completely, he wiped his face and laughed a little. No one has ever made him this feel so reckless before. What was he thinking? It wasn't like him, doing something this. One can hardly call that encounter as an encounter, it was more of a strange meeting of awkward intentions. He barely knew the boy, yet he stayed for the night and they had sex with each other. But somewhere deep in his soul, he knew it was something he had been looking for all his life. The feelings he found in playing music, materialized into a dark haired, green eyed boy. The boy had a quiet passion about him that made the man feel slightly mad.

Severus put on his robes and walked to the outside room. He opened the lone window by the piano, and he felt the blast of cold air coming in. Severus sat down and began to play. He didn't know what he played, but he knew if felt good.

The boy had gotten out of the long shower, but he didn't have anything to wear. He walked out of the steamy bath into the freezing bedroom with his body still wet. The boy held his hands under his armpits and shivered. He stuck his head through the bedroom doorway.

"Severus? Do you have anything I can possibly put on?"

The man looked up from his work, and his heart ached at the sight. The boy was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. His dark messy hair was slightly curly, and looked darker than usual as it was wet. His body was lean and toned, and there was a trail of dark hair leading down to the towel wrapped around his waist. The boy's green eyes looked at the man shyly. The man answered while trying his best not to look.

"Yes, I do. I have another robe in the closet. I'll get it for you." He walked to his bedroom, and pulled out a cotton robe for Harry from his paint peeled closet. His back was turned to the boy while he changed. Then the man spoke in a quiet and sorrowful voice.

"Harry... please stay."

The boy looked up as he dried his hair with a towel.

"Stay for the day, will you?"

Harry frowned slightly as he went behind Severus and wrapped his arms around him.

"I wasn't going anywhere you know..."

The man held the boy's hands and did not say a word.


	6. Oddly Satisfying

**Chapter Six**

**Oddly Satisfying**

The boy felt a queer sense of sorrow while the man was silent. Then he laughed lightly.

"I can't just leave after what happened last night. If this were my place, I would ask you to stay as long as you can."

The man didn't reply, the boy felt discouraged by his effort going to waste.

"Well if you intend on being quiet, then go back to what you were doing. I won't bother you until I feel I need to."

The man's grip on the boy's hands slightly tightened then loosened. He walked out of the bedroom to his piano and started playing. Harry followed. After awhile, Severus looked up at the boy.

"I'm going to go out. Would you join me?"

Harry smiled at Severus as he got to his feet. "I'm going to get dressed then."

The two left the building promptly and started down the streets. As they walked, Harry tugged on the man's hand to hold it. Severus was reluctant, as he felt embarassed in public. He knew people would judge because they were ignorant. Harry tugged gently again. The man felt a little helpless.

"Harry, I don't know... people might say things."

"Please, if they would say anything, then they don't really know any better. We're not in the stone age anymore... besides, if they did, they'd regret it."

The boy took the man's hand and held it high. He had a triumphant look on his face. The man made an unapproving sigh and laughed. Then they kept on walking.

As the two passed by a row of newly constructed apartments, they came across a slightly obese lady walking a poodle. Her nails were painted bright pink, and her eye makeup was blue and thick. Her eyes moved to their linked hands as an offended and pitiful look grew on her face.

"People these days, such evil sins..."

Then a sickening smile formed on her foundation plastered face. "My friends, do you need any type of psychological help? Has anything happened in your lives that made you turn this morally corrupt? Don't worry dears, I can help."

"Really, can you help?" Harry smiled at the woman, his eyes seemed to lighten up with mischief. The woman nodded.

"Now just let go of each other, it's a disgrace to be in the same presense with such a shameful act!" She whispered her words threateningly. Her poodle panted and wagged his tail as he looked at the two strangers.

"Well, I have to say, I absolutely agree with you. What is your name?" Harry spoke as he let go of the man's hand. Severus looked puzzled and somewhat hurt as he saw the boy approach the woman.

"I am Dolores Umbridge." She looked pleased and the fake smile grew on her face again.

"Okay Ms. Umbridge, that is just wonderful. I have something to show you." Harry walked in front of Severus and pulled him in for a long and deep kiss. Harry's heel lifted slightly as he moaned. The joke was immediately understood by the man as he also played along. After they stopped kissing, Severus gagged at the woman and stuck his tongue out. Umbridge looked at them with pure rage and disgust.

"How dare you! You people repulse me, and I hope you burn in hell!" She sped on down the sidewalk as her poodle looked back at the two. Harry waved goodbye and the poodle wagged his tail. The two looked at her until she was out of sight.

"That was oddly satisfying..." Severus said as he wiped his chin.

"Severus, I didn't know you could be that fun!"

"Please, I didn't know that either," the man muttered. "Plus, she was an outright bitch."

The boy laughed. The man looked at him with a light smirk on his face.

"Harry, I was thinking, perhaps we should hold hands more often."

"I thoroughly agree."

The two spent the rest of their day with no further disturbances. After leisurely browsing through bookshops and having coffee and tea in a small cafe, they walked back to the apartment hand in hand.


End file.
